rqgfandomcom-20200214-history
RQG 15 BOOM!
Summary Guy is pinned and Zolf triggers an explosion. Sasha pursues the final remaining arsonist, who gives her the location of The Notebook. Sasha triggers a huge trap in an adjacent building. Synopsis With Guy pinned by Bertie and Sasha, Hamid and Zolf head up the stairs looking for the other man, shouting that the boss is dead. As Zolf opens the door, he hears a trap activate and flings himself down the stairs. There is a huge explosion, covering Sasha and Guy in rubble. Hamid and Zolf retreat as Bertie pulls the unconscious Guy out of the building. Zolf sets fire to part of the building to force the man out, before stabilising Guy. Sasha climbs up the building and just manages to see the man retreating. As Sasha starts to give chase, the man turns around holding an oil flask. Sasha talks the man down, who says what the party want is on the second floor. He explains that Jeremy took the plans and they only have the notebook. He says he won't turn himself in and asks Sasha if she would let him run. She agrees and the man flees. She shouts down to Zolf to put out the fire which he does. Sasha goes to retrieve the notebook that the man mentioned. She finds a scrapbook and appraises it, confirming that it's a diary-come-scrapnote with an origami swan taped inside and a metal shard (of the same material as the Simulacrum) taped on another page. The notepad also contains sketches of the head of the Simulacrum. The party search through one of the other huts. Although there's nothing like the main hut, there is a trapped door which Sasha fails to diffuse. The room is full of vials of Alchemist Fire, which explodes, destroying the hut and dealing a huge amount of damage to Sasha. The church is destroyed and everyone is thrown away from the hut. Zolf rushes off to find Sasha. Quotes * Alex: And who are you playing? * Lydia: Sasha Rackett, the sneaky stabby one. * Ben: Zolf, the heal-y miracle-y one. * Bryn: Hamid, the physically and emotionally battered one. * James: (as Bertie) Sir Bertrand MacGuffingham, the best one! -- * Lydia: Et tu Brutor? * Sasha: I dunno what kind of idiots these guys are! There was gunpowder and someone set fire ''to it. ''Idiots. * Zolf: Yeah. * Bryn: I frown at Zolf. I don’t say anything, but I know. * Zolf: Awfully foolish of them, isn’t it. -- * James: Are you absolutely sure that Bertie hears the boom? * Alex: We’ll say it has- it’s got a nice little resonance with your armor. * Ben: (as Bertie) “I swear somebody threw a stone at me!” -- * Sasha: I know what it’s like, all right? I’ve been there! I’ve been, I’ve been in places where I, I get in situations that, that I didn’t choose! Right? Sometimes the guys that have power, they’ve got you from the start, and you don’t know what’s going on. You don’t need to end this jumping off a roof for someone else’s battle, mate. I know. Just come down. -- * Sasha: Right. If I, if I find that you’re messing with us, I will find you. You seen what I can do. * Man: I’m not an idiot. Who goes against the Racketts, am I right? * Sasha: Yeah, who does? -- * Zolf: I get to make good on my part of the deal! He goes in the Thames. * Hamid: Oh. But Captain Harringay said we should bring them back alive if at all possible...that, that was our contract, Zolf. * Zolf: Yeah. All right. * Hamid: And one..one of them already died. Isn’t that enough retribution? * Zolf: Okay. Just... saying. Right? Poseidon ain’t gonna see it that way. I might hurt for this. But, uh...you’re right, it’s in our contract, and I can’t go back on that, otherwise what kind of mercenary would I be, so...yes. We’ll take him back to Harringay. Dice rolls and Mechanics Sasha rolls to attack Guy Fawkes = 19, 0 damage Bertie rolls to attack Guy = 19, 9 damage Hamid casts magic missile = 3 damage Everyone rolls a perception check; Bertie gets 9, Hamid gets 24, Sasha gets 16, Zolf chooses not to roll as he is looking up the stairs. Bertie rolls to attack Guy = 15, 4 damage Everyone rolls a reflex save; Zolf gets 19, Bertie gets 15, Hamid gets 22, and Sasha gets 8 Zolf casts spark, setting the upstairs alight. Zolf rolls a heal check = 17 Sasha rolls a climb check = nat 20 Sasha rolls a perception check = 25 Bertie rolls a perception check = nat 1 Sasha rolls a diplomacy check = nat 20 Hamid rolls a perception check = 19 Zolf casts create water. Bertie rolls handle animal = 14 Hamid casts detect magic. Sasha rolls disable device = 23 Sasha rolls a reflex save = 19 Bertie and Zolf roll reflex saves; Zolf gets 16, Bertie gets 14 - taking 2 damage Combat Breakdown Brutor runs into the church. Zolf enters the church, raising his shield. Sasha waits for Guy to fire. Hamid waits for something to happen. Guy flees up the steeple. The man on the floor sees Sasha above him and casts a spell. Sasha attempts to strike him and Guy fails to cast the spell. Bertie charges Guy, dealing a good amount of damage. Hamid cast Magic Missile, hitting Guy and dealing moderate damage. Brutor appears over the prone body. Zolf walks into the church. Guy surrenders. Zolf shouts up the stairs that the boss has been killed, and that they should come down. Bertie strikes Guy's hand, failing to pin him. Plot Notes Category:Prologue Category:Episode